


Something Great

by clockworkcity



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, bye week fic, just two bros going on vacation together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcity/pseuds/clockworkcity
Summary: Rasmus doesn’t know why he agreed to go to the Bahamas with Casey. Casey Mittelstadt, 8th overall pick, a good Minnesota boy, his roommate at home and on the road, his best friend on the Sabres, and oh. The guy he’s in love with.





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> These two really went on vacation together, just the two of them? And go on dates? And they're roommates on the road and at home? Ok, Jan. I'm dragging other people onto this ship! Also, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to these two, who went on a date last night. And happy birthday D thanks for being my co-pilot :))))

Rasmus doesn’t know why he agreed to go to the Bahamas with Casey. Casey Mittelstadt, 8th overall pick, a good Minnesota boy, his roommate at home and on the road, his best friend on the Sabres, and oh. The guy he’s in love with. 

 

Spending a few days with him on the beach, just the two of them while the rest of their teammates are at another resort is not the smartest decision he’s ever made, but Rasmus has never claimed to be smart. Tage invited him to spend bye week with his family if he didn’t go to Sweden and Rasmus should’ve said yes to that. But here he is, at the airport with his shorter roommate, waiting for their flight to warmer waters.

 

_ I should’ve just gone home to Sweden, he thinks. I miss mom. I miss her cooking. This bye week was long enough to have gone home. _

 

Rasmus looks at Casey sitting across from him at the airport, scrolling through Instagram. He’s wearing his hat backward, his blonde hair peeking out underneath. Casey looks up at him and smiles. “Ready for the beach, Ras?” 

 

Rasmus smiles back, hiding his nervousness. “Of course.”  _ Yeah, I should’ve gone home. _

 

————-

 

Rasmus has never had a crush on a teammate before. And to be in love? That’s completely uncharted territory. 

 

The days after the draft lottery, he was excited at the prospect of playing for Buffalo. They had a great, young team and he could see himself playing well with them. But living in the city of Buffalo? He had heard stories of....nothing. People didn’t seem to have glowing reviews of the city. Snow all the time, below freezing temperatures, and a nothing to do for anyone his age.

 

So, of course, he falls in love with Casey.

 

It’s not a bad thing that he spends every waking moment with Casey, driving to practice and the arena, playing Fortnite, shopping, going out with the guys. Casey made Buffalo fun for Rasmus. In a city that was gray and snowy for most of the year, Casey was the sun peeking through the clouds.

 

The first overall pick had met the eight overall during dev camp but he had mainly stuck with the other Europeans then. Rasmus’ English wasn’t great and it was easier to be with other Europeans. When training camp came around and it was evident that he was staying up, he panicked about finding a place to live. Some of the vets had offered for him to live with him but then Casey and Tage asked if he wanted to room with them, and why not? As good as it would be to be taken care of by a vet’s family, it’d be nice to live with guys his own age. He’d have to learn how to be an adult anyway, so might as well make some mistakes with other young guys. 

 

Falling in love with Casey? Rasmus isn’t sure when that happened. The Minnesotan boy still looks like a baby and he’s clumsy and messy, but so is Rasmus. It just...happened, no rhyme or reason. It was just another movie night at home, Tage throwing popcorn at the two of them because they were cuddling and when he realized oh. I love him. The rest of the team made fun of them for being too codependent on each other since they spent so much time together (as if Jack and Sam could talk, everyone else told enough stories about how grossly dependent they were and still are). 

 

But Rasmus knows he’s definitely dependent on Casey, who somehow still understands him as he’s still trying to learn English. He’s patient with him when he can’t quite think of the English word quick enough. But despite the language barrier, they can look at each other and know what the other is thinking. Rasmus has never clicked with anyone else as easily as he has with Casey and he’s sure that if he wasn’t a defenseman or if he were one, they would be magic on the ice together. He forces Rasmus out of his quiet shell but hasn’t pushed him beyond his comfort zone. Casey is everything that Rasmus isn’t but they are still so alike that they get along really well.

 

So Rasmus can’t tell Casey that he loves him. He’d rather have him as a friend forever than ruin his relationship and the team by revealing his true feelings. He needed to focus on hockey first, and always. 

 

——————-

 

It’s well past noon when they arrive in their room. “I’m ready for a nap already,” Casey says as he flops onto the bed closest to the door to the ocean outside.

 

“We just got here and you can nap at home,” Rasmus says, opening the doors onto the balcony. The crash of the waves reminds them why they’re here. “We’re only here for three days, we should be outside.”

 

Casey gets up and stands next to Rasmus. “I can take a nap on the beach then.” 

 

“You’ll turn into a lobster.”

 

“That’s why you’re here, to make sure I don’t!” 

 

The Swede rolls his eyes. Even though Casey is the older of the two of them, they know that Rasmus is the mature one. Something about playing professionally in Sweden automatically made you an adult apparently. “If you wanted someone to Dad you during this trip, you should’ve gone with Bogo and everyone else.”

 

“I didn’t want adult supervision, that’s why we’re not with them.” 

 

“We don’t even get adult supervision at home!” 

 

Casey sighed. “Tage is like, 30 years old, he’s a real adult.” He goes back inside and furrows through his bag.

 

“Having a girlfriend and a dog doesn’t mean he’s an adult. Besides, if he were an adult he wouldn’t be living with us.” Casey laughs at that and Rasmus smiles. 

 

“You’ve got me there,” Casey responds. “But enough talk about our lame roommate. You’re right-go get dressed and let’s enjoy the beach and don’t forget about this!” He finds what he’s looking for and throws a bottle of sunscreen at Rasmus, hitting him right on the chest. “You’ll need it more than me.” 

 

Rasmus throws it right back at him, laughing. If he had just gone home he wouldn’t have had to worry about sunburn. But here he is, with his hopeless crush on his roommate, both of them having to worry about the other so their teammates won’t make fun of them when they get back home. “Let’s get out there and make Tage jealous.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Casey whoops, stripping off his clothes to change into beachwear. 

 

Rasmus turns red as he watches. He’s seen Casey naked hundreds of times at this point but this is more intimate-just the two of them, far away from their friends, teammates, home. They’re outside of a gross, sweaty locker room where the smell makes it impossible to think about anything else other than to get out of there. It’s usually so cold in their house even if the heat was on and Casey ran cold, so he was always bundled up. The change from constantly covered to being shirtless every day is going to be too much for him. Rasmus quickly turns around to hide the obvious feelings he has on his face and to change into his own swimwear.

 

———————-

 

Two hours later, Rasmus can tell that he’s going to burn if they stay out there any longer. He ushers his roommate back into their hotel room and throws a bottle of aloe vera at him. “It’s painful to look at you.” 

 

_ Because I like you far too much. _

 

“Look who’s talking,” Casey replies, poking the younger boy’s red shoulder. He miraculously was not red, but only time will tell. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” 

 

“I saw one place on our way to the beach earlier,” Rasmus responds. “Seafood is ok?”

 

Casey gets up, grabbing a shirt from his bag. “Seems wrong if we don’t eat it while we’re here. And the trainers can’t get mad at us.”

 

They head out and walk out for a while, enjoying the breeze from the ocean. There are a lot of people who are escaping whatever winter tundra they’re from. The seasons in Sweden were pretty similar to Buffalo, except for winter. 

 

_ I guess I’m kind of glad I didn’t go home, it would’ve still been cold. But no one is here who knows us, I could just turn around and tell Casey- _

 

“Whatcha thinking?” Casey interrupts, looking confused. “You were gone for a minute.” 

 

“Nothing, just thinking. What if I had said no to coming with you?” Rasmus asks him, slowing down as he sees the restaurant from earlier right ahead. 

 

“Then I probably would’ve stayed at home,” the older boy says. “I didn’t really want to go with the rest of the guys anyways. I’m babied enough by them and their wives, I didn’t want that while I’m supposed to be on vacation. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with you outside of hockey.” Rasmus notices Casey turns a little red. He shouldn’t look too much into it. He can’t. 

 

He clears his throat. “We live together and we don’t always talk about hockey?” 

 

“But in Buffalo, we’re teammates in a hockey city. Here, we’re just two guys on vacation. No one knows who we are, and we don’t have to even think about hockey. As much as we’re living our dreams, it’s nice to just get away from it all, you know?” Casey gets a look on his face that Rasmus has only seen a handful of times. He knows the other boy is serious about this, about wanting an escape from hockey. 

 

They’re both halfway through their rookie seasons and overall, the team is doing well. But Rasmus knows that Casey has been struggling, not having the breakout season that he wants. He watched the American during World Juniors last year and was stunned by him. He stood out amongst all the players in that tournament and Rasmus wanted to know more about him. He never quite got close enough to talk to him and his English was almost non-existent at that time, so he may not even have been able to talk to Casey. 

 

Casey is normally the upbeat one in their house, keeping up his and Tage’s spirits. He’s not afraid to embarrass himself to make other people laugh if they’re feeling down. But he can see now how tired Casey is. The dark winter days of Buffalo must have been hiding the dark circles under his eyes, the forced smile. He can see that his eyes had dulled a little. In the bright sunlight of the Caribbean, nothing can hide. He thought he was close to the other boy, but this was a side he had never seen before. 

 

Rasmus reaches out and pulls Casey towards him, wrapping his arms around him and placing his face into his neck. He feels the shorter boy freeze up a bit but then feels him exhale, returning the tight hug. They stand there for a while till his breathing evens out a little. “Thank you,” Casey whisper into his hair. 

 

They separate and Rasmus feels his heart racing. Casey is definitely the more tactile between the two of them. He’s usually enveloped by the slightly smaller boy and it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just the way it works. Rasmus has seen him just sit on someone’s lap and drape himself on someone. But this feels different. They don’t really talk about feelings. They didn’t even actually say anything, but he understands just from looking at Casey that this is different. 

 

Casey clears his throat, the moment over. “Well, dinner?” Rasmus hopes that that moment doesn’t change anything for them.  _ Calm down. This doesn’t have to change anything. Keep his mind off of it. _ He responds, “can we take a walk on the beach after? Might as well do it while we’re here.”

 

“A long, romantic walk on the beach at sunset. Tage will be so jealous.” Casey laughs. He continues walking, leaving Rasmus behind, red again.

 

________________

 

Rasmus wakes up to the sun directly on his face and forgets that he’s not in Buffalo. He turns around and sees Casey still asleep. His blankets were bunched up above his waist, his skin slightly darker from just a few hours of sun they got yesterday. Casey looked so soft, his hair messier than usual, the slow rise of his chest. Casey usually wakes up before he does when they’re on the road because he takes longer to get ready, so Rasmus never gets to see this. 

 

Their beds were only about two feet away from each other and Rasmus thinks of what could be. Waking up every morning and seeing this as soon as he opens his eyes. Casey’s head on his chest, feeling his soft breaths. 

 

He gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Casey has woken up and is staring right back at him. 

 

“Hey, Ras.” Casey smiles softly at him. 

 

“Good morning Mitts.” he smiles back, overwhelmed from how much he likes Casey. He wants this moment to be seared into his memory. He wishes he were so much closer, sharing the same breaths as the boy in the other bed. 

 

Casey sits up in bed and stretches, the blankets falling a little bit further down, exposing the fact his underwear fell a little bit while he was asleep. Rasmus hopes his sunburn is bad enough that he thinks the blush is a product of sun exposure. 

 

Rasmus has only wanted one thing in his life so strongly. He wanted to be in the NHL so badly and he’s here now. Casey is a close second. He thinks he’s done a good job so far holding in his feelings for his teammate but he doesn’t know if he can make it the rest of the season. Being alone with him, miles away from their other teammates and anyone who could recognize them, and being away from hockey leaves Rasmus to only think about Casey and nothing else. 

 

“Do you wanna get some paddleboards today?” Casey rouses him out of his thoughts. He had fully sat up in bed, his legs over the side while Rasmus is still laying down. 

 

“Sounds good to me. I just need to get some stronger sunscreen,” he sits up and grimaces, touching his shoulder. “I was worried about you turning red but I should have worried about myself.” 

 

“Does it hurt?” 

 

“Just a bit. I have to take it a little easy on the sun today.” 

 

Casey gets up and walks towards the dresser to grab the aloe vera. He sits down next to Rasmus on his bed and uncaps the container, squeezing some onto his hands. “Stay still and let me know if I’m pressing too hard?” Rasmus slowly nods. The shorter boy places his hands on Rasmus’ shoulder, spreading the aloe vera to the red areas. He hopes Casey doesn’t notice the red traveling down his chest or up his neck. Like yesterday, this is an intimacy he’s never experienced with Casey. The only hands that have ever touched him like this are the trainers when he gets a massage and it’s so clinical that it doesn’t make him like this. 

 

The sadness that Rasmus had seen in Casey’s eyes momentarily last night was gone, replaced by a softness, a...fondness? I’m wrong, he’s just being a good friend, he thinks. We’re good friends. He’s my best friend. I can’t ruin this, not when we’re both just starting our careers. The unfortunate fact is that Rasmus knows if he messes up their friendship, Casey would be the one to go. His own season wasn’t living up to the hype of being first overall, but he thought that he was doing decently. He knows better than to read his own press. But sometimes he’ll read Casey’s and it hurts him as if the beat writers were critiquing him. Buffalo wouldn’t waste their first first overall pick in decades as Edmonton has. 

 

And besides, he loves Casey too much. He’ll hold his breath. 

 

_ Just a few more days.  _

 

Casey finishes up his task, taking his hands off his shoulders.  “Does that feel better now?” 

 

“Yeah, I feel so much better. Thank you so much,” Rasmus smiles at him. 

 

“It’s no problem. It’s my fault, I dragged you down here when you’re even paler than I am,” the Minnesotan giggles. “Well, let’s not waste any more time! I’m gonna hop in the shower then let’s grab some breakfast, yeah?” 

 

He nods in agreement. When Casey goes into the bathroom and Rasmus hears the shower begin running, he falls back into bed, the aloe vera soaking into his sheets. 

____________

 

That afternoon, Rasmus decides he needs to stay in the shade for the rest of the day. They had gone paddleboarding that morning but he felt the skin on his shoulders get a little irritated. They decide to hang out at one of the pools at the hotel instead of the beach so the Swede can hurry back to their hotel room if he feels worse. Rasmus is lounging in an enclosed cabana with the strongest sunscreen layered on while he sees Casey having found a game of volleyball in the pool with some people their age. 

 

Casey notices Rasmus looking at him and waves him over. He responds by shaking his head, pointing to his shoulders. There was no way he was stepping in the sun for the rest of the day. The older boy shrugs and turns back to his game. 

 

Just as Rasmus is laying back down, someone peeks into his cabana. He looks to be about his age. He looks naturally tan and has dark curly hair which is a stark contrast to his bright blue eyes. 

 

“Is that chair taken?” Casey had just put his stuff under Rasmus’ lounge chair so there was nothing to signify that he wasn't there by himself. His roommate would probably be playing the game for a while then they’d probably go right back to their hotel room when he got out. 

 

“It’s all yours.”

 

“Thanks man, it’s pretty crowded here. This is the first free chair I’ve seen,” the boy says. He sits down and extends his hand to shake. “I’m Oliver.” 

 

“Rasmus.” 

 

“Nice to meet you! What brings you here?” Oliver asks, laying down on the lounge chair but turning his head towards the paler boy. 

 

“Getting away from winter. How about you?” 

 

“Same. Where are you from? I can’t quite figure out your accent.” 

 

Rasmus laughs. He didn’t think people really knew what Swedish accents were. “I’m from Sweden, but I live in Buffalo now.” 

 

“Wow, no way! Pretty far from home then,” Oliver laughs. “What brought you there?”

 

“School,” Rasmus said, his usual answer for that question for complete strangers. He couldn’t say work, he still looked far too young. He looks over at the pool and sees Casey try to dive for the ball and failing.

 

Oliver raises an eyebrow effortlessly. “You must have really liked that school to move to Buffalo from Sweden.” Rasmus sees that Oliver gives him a once over. If it was possible for him to turn even redder, he would. 

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

 

“Are you here for just a getaway by yourself? Do you have any plans tonight?” Rasmus looks over and the stranger winks at him.

 

It dawns on the Swede that Oliver is hitting on him. Rasmus knows he’s not the best looking guy on the team or even in the league, and he still has a lot of teenage acne to work through. So the fact that this beautiful man is asking him over is so surprising to him.

 

“Oh, I’m here with my fri-“ 

 

“Hey, Ras!” Casey comes out of nowhere and sits at the end of Rasmus’ lounger. He puts his hand on his leg, grabbing it lightly. “Who’s your friend here?” 

 

Rasmus hesitates. “Oh uh, Casey, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Casey.”

 

Casey extends his hand and Rasmus sees the same media smile that his roommate puts on whenever he’s a little annoyed but can’t be rude. “Nice to meet you, Oliver. But Ras, I’m exhausted from that game, can we go back to the room to nap before dinner?”

 

“Oh, of course. This burn isn’t feeling too great right now, you came at a good time.” Rasmus gets up and Casey grabs his hand. 

 

“We’ll see you around, Oliver!” Casey says with a fake cheerful tone. He pulls Rasmus out of the cabana and towards the hotel. Once they get inside and into the elevator, Casey lets go of his hand then crossed his arms. There’s a tenseness in his shoulders that wasn’t there moments before. They make it back to their room and Casey immediately goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on. Rasmus decides to sit right by the air condition to soothe his skin. 

 

_ What did I do? He thinks. Was he trying to protect me? The guy was very forward, but I’m not dumb. Why was he any different than the other people I’ve hit on or been hit on back home?  _ Rasmus had never seen Casey act like that before like he was…jealous? 

 

_ Why? Was he jealous of me? _ He and Casey both swing the same way, so maybe he was jealous that this handsome guy was hitting on Rasmus instead of himself? It was all very strange to him. He wasn’t going to say yes to Oliver anyways, as much as he wanted a distraction from his feelings for Casey. This trip is supposed to be about them, not anyone else.

 

Casey walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later donning a robe. His hair is curling at the ends from the seawater and chlorine. His skin is a little red, the tan from the day before possibly turning into a burn after many hours in the sun today. He looks a little calmer compared to just a few minutes ago. “Shower is all yours.”

 

Rasmus darts into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, just to rinse off all the sunscreen, sweat, and salt. He emerges and sees that Casey put on shorts and a tank top and is laying in bed, looking at his phone. When the Minnesotan boy sees Rasmus, he puts it away and sits up. 

 

“I’m really sorry for earlier, that was rude of me to stop you. If you wanted to hook up, I shouldn’t have interrupted. ” Casey apologizes. 

 

Rasmus is surprised. He didn’t think it was his fault at all. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize!” The taller boy makes his way to his bed. “I wasn’t interested in him.” 

 

Now it was Casey’s turn to look surprised. “Really? He was really hot though. Probably the hottest guy I’ve ever seen hit on you.” 

 

So many thoughts were going through Rasmus’ head.  _ How does he know who’s hit on me? Why would he pay attention to me? _ There is no way Casey is interested in him. Even though Rasmus went first overall, he looks every bit like an awkward 18-year-old. Casey had a rounder, slightly younger looking face, but he had no problems picking up. It was that Minnesotan charm and confidence, it got to everyone.

 

“Oliver isn’t really my type.”

 

“Oh.” Casey looks relieved. “I’m still sorry that I interrupted you. I looked over and saw you talking to him and I don’t know what came over me. I guess I was jealous?” 

 

Rasmus’ head is spinning from this revelation. “Jealous of me? There’s literally no reason for you to be jealous of me, I am very shocked that he approached me.” 

 

“No, I was jealous of him for hitting on you.”

 

All of a sudden, Casey gets up and his lips were on his. Rasmus freezes in surprise. There’s no way this is real. He’s liked Casey for so long and his lips are finally on his.

 

Rasmus must have been frozen for too long because Casey pulls away with a scared look in his eyes. The taller boy grabs the shorter’s tank top and pulls him back in, kissing him again. He feels Casey get on the bed and put his knees on either side of his legs, wrapping his arms around him. They break apart and are breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes. 

 

“I was jealous of him for being brave enough to go after you because I definitely haven’t been.” Casey turns red, and it isn’t the sunburn. “You probably don’t have the same feelings as I do and I just need to let this off my chest and I’m sorry if this ruins things, but I like you, Ras. A lot. Probably since training camp. You’re my best friend and such an amazing hockey player and I-“ Rasmus cuts him off by kissing him quickly. He smiles up at him, softly putting a hand on his cheek.

 

“I like you a lot too, Casey. So much that I’m terrified, I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you. I can’t believe that we could have had this the whole time. I can’t believe that you like me. I’m not the most good looking guy or most talkative guy. You have to help me too much at home with my English and learning American culture and how to be an adult, I can’t believe you’re not sick of me!” They both laugh.

 

“I could say the same for you, Ras. You put up with me even though I’m not sure you have a choice since we live together. But I always have a lot of fun with you, on and off the ice. Even if we’re just at home watching movies or grocery shopping.”  

 

“We’re practically married, huh?”

 

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” Casey puts his hand on top of Rasmus’ on his face, just holding it. Rasmus sees the soft smile again that he had seen that morning when he woke up. He can get that memory of that morning every morning. He has that now. Rasmus leans up to kiss Casey again, deepening the kiss. 

 

Once they break away, they laugh. Casey breaks the laughter. “I wasn’t kidding about that nap though, I’m pretty exhausted. Let me put some aloe on your shoulders again before we lay down?”

 

“Yeah, that would be great. And we can nap in mine because the sheets are already soaked through from earlier,” he laughs. Rasmus lays down and Casey repeats the process from that morning except rubs it in deeper, basically massaging him. 

 

Rasmus mumbles into his pillow. “I think I should be massaging you, you had quite the workout between paddle boarding and volleyball.” He can feel the bed shake as Casey laughs softly. 

 

“Maybe after our first date tonight?”

 

Rasmus smiles as he feels Casey lay down next to him. He pulls him into his arms and they fall asleep together.

 

——————-

 

Rasmus hopes that their first practice back from bye week would be an easy one. No one was in top shape after a week of finally being able to relax after a grueling first few months. He and Casey had come in together, but the latter had gone to see the trainer before getting dressed for skate. He begins taking off his clothes and when he takes off his shirt, he hears someone let out a loud whistle. 

 

“Boys trip, eh?” Rasmus turns around to Sam grinning at him. “For some young, moon-faced boys you two must’ve gotten around.” The Swede quickly turns red, the sunburn unfortunately gone so he can’t hide his embarrassment. 

 

“How was your trip?” Jack sits down next to him, doing his captainly duties of checking in on all the guys. Unlike Rasmus, Jack is still red from sun exposure. “Hope Mitts didn’t annoy you too much. You could’ve sent out an SOS to us. The rest of us weren’t too far away, we could’ve hung out.”

 

Tage jokes, overhearing their conversation. “He’s already too much at home, I can’t imagine being alone with him.” 

 

“It was fine, cap. More than fine. We had a good time.” Rasmus smiles and he sees Casey walks into the room at that moment and make his way to him, sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him on the forehead. The locker room is stunned silent before chaos breaks out. 

 

“Ok, Pommer, who won the bet?” Jack calls out, laughing. 

 

Casey gets up and splutters. “You all bet on us?!”

 

“Obviously, you two are idiots,” Nate chimes in. “We started this at the beginning of the season, this bet on when you two would get your heads out of your asses and get together.” 

 

Jeff adds. “You guys have had heart eyes for each other for so long, it was kind of gross. Tage, I don’t know how you live with them.”

 

“I’m at my girlfriend’s a lot!” 

 

Sam brings the conversation back to Jason, “Pommer, who won?” The vet is looking at his phone, consulting his notes. 

 

“Well, E-Rod and Jake are automatically out for both saying these two would never get together.” The two named groaned at hearing they lost. “Let’s see...alright. The winner of the bet is...drumroll everyone…” the Sabres in the room begin thumping on the benches. “Jeffrey Skinner, who bet that they would get together during bye week! Losers, please put your wagers in my helmet before you leave for the day, or Venmo me.” Rasmus saw a few guys take out their wallets and throw some cash at him. 

 

Jeff stood up and took a bow. “Thank you, everyone, I would like to thank Pommer for facilitating this, but a huge thank you to Casey and Rasmus for finally getting together. Congrats guys, don’t break our hearts.” 

 

Casey lays his head on top of Rasmus’, laughing into his hair. Rasmus brings him in ever closer. He’s glad that he gets to have this now, and that their teammates are supportive of them. He feels some socks and tape balls thrown at them, several calls of “pay up that’s a fine!” thrown at them. Casey smiles softly at him. Rasmus didn’t need to get some sun because it was here all along, right next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on twitter about them and other ships @nhlstromes


End file.
